


Blue Birds and Red Roses

by Bonnie131313



Category: Person of Interest (TV), The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Collars, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie131313/pseuds/Bonnie131313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need some info and Red knows a guy who can get it for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bringing a Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/gifts).



> This is what happens when I try work on my Person of Interest fic while watching The Blacklist on TV

“We need this info.”  Cooper sighs.  They’d been working for days but everything hinged on intel they just didn’t have.  “We can’t get the warrants without it.”

“There’s just no way to get it legally.”  Aram sighs apologetically.  He’d tried but there was no way to access the information.

“So what about illegally?”  Ressler asks and everyone turns to look at Red.

The older man considers the issue thoughtfully for a minute before finally admitting, “I may know someone who can get us what we need, but he’s not going to be willing to work directly with the FBI.”

“Criminal?” Liz guesses.

“Hmm?  Oh no, not really.  He might be willing to stretch the rules quite a bit but he’s mostly on the side of the angels.”  Red assures them.  “How about I send him a message and see if he’s willing to talk?”

Apparently the best way for Red to get in touch with his friend is to offer a cheap copy of of a bird book on Swapwithme.com.  

“Your guy’s going to know you’re the one offering _Guide to the Birds?_ ” Don asks.

“Wait and see.”  Red tells him.  He’s rather smug when two hours later there’s only one offer for the book.

“Half dozen Empire Rose bushes?  Is that some kind of code?” Liz asks.

“He’s agreed to met with me and talk.”  Red announces.  “However, you’re not going to like it.”

“I already don’t like it, but go on.”  Cooper tells him.

“He wants to meet tomorrow at 6 at the Thorne Club in New York.”  Red explains.

“And this is a problem, why?”  Cooper asks.

“The Thorne Club is a very exclusive place, members only.”

“You’re not a member?”  Don guesses.

“Actually  I am.”  Red tells them.  “I did a favor for someone once and he sponsored my membership.  However, I doubt you’ll be willing to let me go in on my own while someone waits outside.”

“No,”  Cooper tells him.  “You can’t bring a guest to the club?”

“I can, but there’s a very strict dress code for guests.”

*********************************************************************************************

Reddington was right, they don’t like the dress code one bit.  However they’ve got no choice which is how Donald Ressler finds himself sitting impatiently in the foyer of an innocuous brownstone in lower Manhattan.  Red and the receptionist have just spent a good twenty minutes establishing Red’s right to enter.

“Everything seems to be in order, Mr. Rose.”  The receptionist says finally.  “Will the gentleman be accompanying you today?”  

At Red’s nod, she pulls out a thick sheaf of papers out of a drawer and hands it to Don with a pen.  “Initial every page and sign and date the last page.  I’ll notarize your signature when you’re done.”

It’s got to be twenty pages thick.  What the hell do they think might happen, Don wonders.  Still he dutifully works his way through each page. She carefully checks each page,  stamps and signs as a notary before filing the document away.

“Follow me please, gentlemen.”  She leads them through the door to a small changing room lined with fancy wood lockers.  “You  can leave your things in any locker with a key in the lock.  Do you need anything for your companion, Mr. Rose?”

“A leash, collar and my tag, please.”  Red tells her with a polite smile.

“Tell me I didn’t just sign my soul away.”  Don hisses at the older man as soon as she leaves.

“Just a non-disclosure agreement and an agreement to abide by the club rules.” Red assures him slipping off his overcoat and hat. “Here, put these in the locker with your things,”

“I don’t see why I have to be naked.”  Don carefully strips off his clothes, hanging them neatly in the locker.

“Club rules.”  Red explains.  “All guests must be naked when they leave this room and enter the club and naked when they leave the club and come back here.  Less chance someone will sneak in a camera or some other contraband.  Ready to go?”

“I guess.”  Don sighs, closes the locker door and turning the key.  He hands the key to Red who tucks it away in his vest pocket.

“Donald,” Red’s voice is soft and low but very firm. “When we go through the other door an attendant will be waiting with a collar and a leash.  Don’t fight me about them, don’t try to resist my putting them on you. Do not take them off unless I tell you it’s alright.  An unleashed guest in the public rooms indicates I’m willing to share you with everyone.”

Don gulps, if that means what he thinks it means, but Red is continuing.

“Do not speak unless spoken to and if someone is fully dressed it’s best to use Sir or Madam as appropriate when answering.  Keep your eyes down, looking into someone’s eye could be construed as a challenge and I’d rather not have to publicly discipline you.  If anyone touches you, freeze and I’ll deal with them.”  Red tells him.  

“I, okay, yes sir.”  Don manages to stammer out.  Red smiles reassuringly.

“I have no intention of taking advantage of the situation, Donald.”  He promises.  “However, the best way to keep you safe is to have you blend in.”

Which is not exactly reassuring but it does make sense to Don.  He lowers his head and answers.  “I understand, sir.”

“Good boy, let’s get this over with.”

The attendant is wearing nothing but thigh high boots and a white lace apron. The collar and leash are proffered to Red on a silver platter.  He thanks her courteously as he picks them up and turns to Don.  

The agent kneels down on the opulent Persian rug so Red can buckle the collar around his neck.  Red smiles his approval and clips the leash to the D ring.

“Do you know if Mr. Harrier is here yet?”  Red asks the attendant.  

“He’s in the Blue Room, Mr. Rose.”  She tells him.  “Would you like me to escort you?”

“No thank you, I know the way.”  Red assures her. He gives the leash a gentle tug and Don falls into step a couple of paces behind him.

Don ought to feel ridiculous, naked and trailing after Reddington like this but mostly he’s relieved no one is paying any attention to him.  He’s also trying not to stare at the other people but the place is creeping him out.  There’s a man being whipped in the room on the right and judging the sounds he’s making he’s enjoying it.  The room on the left has an orgy happening and down the hall a couple of naked women are going down on a man in drag that Don is pretty sure is a Federal Judge.

Don’s sure he’s blushing as he follows Red up the stairs to the second floor.  Things are a little quieter up here, mostly private rooms he supposes.  Red walks down the hall and knocks on a door painted a brilliant shade of blue.  Don doesn’t hear anything but Red opens the door so Don follows him in.

The room is sparsely if luxuriously furnished, a king sized bed, a padded lounger, a dark blue leather club chair and a large wardrobe.  The man sitting calmly in the chair is nothing special.  About Red’s age, maybe bit younger.  Not handsome exactly but there is something oddly attractive about him. He is dressed in a rather natty three piece suit.  He regards Red and Don coolly, blue eyes shining behind his glasses.  

An attractive naked man sits at his feet, head resting against the suited man’s knee.  He’s not young, there is silver in his hair and some lines around his eyes but that does not detract from his beauty.  His face is handsome and his body lean and muscled like one of the great cats.  He watches Red and Don impassively, his eyes dark and his stare intense.  

On the other side of the chair a large dog is also watching them. Some kind of shepard Don thinks before the implications of the dog being there hit him and he has to supress his urge to panic.  

Red doesn’t seem bothered at all.

“Good to see you, Harry.”  He grins at the other man.  “You’re looking better.”

Harry or Harrier or whoever this guy is doesn’t seem quite as happy to see Red.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t let my friend here snap your neck”  He asks Red coldly, his hand caressing his friend’s hair.

“And feed me to the dog?”  Red asks, seemingly amused by the threat.

“Don’t tempt me.”  Harrier snaps back.  The dog senses his master’s anger and growls.  “Bear, liggen.”

“Honestly, Harry.”  Red drops Don’s leash and moves to the middle of the room.  “All I want is a little info that’ll help shut down a group supplying arms to terrorists.  It’ll take you ten minutes  to find out what I need and we’ll be on our way.”

Harrier glares at him and stands up.  There’s something wrong with him, Ressler realizes.  His movements are slow and deliberate but he cannot hide his inability to move easily.  Neck, back and leg all injured and never healed completely, Don decides.  They watch the man limp across the floor until he is standing in front of Reddington.

“If I didn’t owe you, I’d tell you to go to hell and to take your pet FBI agent with  you.”  Harrier tells Reddington.  

“Still the same old Harry.”  Red smiles and to Ressler’s amazement, wraps his arms around Harrier, pulls the other man close and kisses him.

Don glances across the room. Harrier’s friend is also stunned.

“You bastard.” Harrier snarls up at Red, grabbing the lapels of Red’s suit so he can pull him close and return the kiss.


	2. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Harold talk

Red really wishes he had time to indulge. The thought of Harry naked in that big bed singing that sweet song just for him sends the old familiar thrill through him. He gently pulls his mouth away, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Harry’s nose.

“My pretty little bird.” He murmurs for the joy of hearing Harry squack.

“I’m not little.” Harry complains but he makes no effort to pull away, content to stay in Red’s arms.

“I refuse to call you big bird.” Red teases. Harry sighs at the old joke. Red can hear the soft noises of amusement Donald and Harry’s pet make at the joke. Time to test the waters.

“We could lock the watchdogs in the bathroom and have a quickie for old time’s sake.” Red suggests. Donald snorts again, Harry’s pet growls and Harry sighs.

“I shudder to think of the damage done to the room if we tried.” He answers Red dryly. 

“I do have fond memories of that tub.” Red concedes. He can just see Harry’s friend still kneeling on the floor by the chair. He really doesn’t like what he’s hearing and seeing. How interesting.

“What do you need from me, Red?” Harold is pulling back slightly which is unacceptable. Red kisses Harry again.

“What do I need or what do I want?” He smiles at the other man. “I want so much from you my sweet bird but what I need is some information.” He briefly explains the weapon smuggling operation while carefully observing the other occupants of the room.

The dog is watchful but obedient. Army trained, Red guesses. No danger unless ordered to attack. There must be story behind the animal but now is not the time. 

Donald has withdrawn as best he can, silently watching and listening. Doing his best to intuit all the nuances of the situation. He’s so intent he’s forgotten to be uncomfortable in his nudity. Good, Red is pleased by how things are progressing with the young agent. 

Harry’s pet is tense and wary. Former CIA Red would bet, honestly where did Harry find him? He’s sticking close to the chair, Red suspects the man has a weapon hidden nearby. He also knows the only way a gun could have gotten in the room is if Harold carried it in. Harry doesn’t like guns. If Harry brought one in for the other man than he is either more nervous about meeting Red, which isn’t apparent in his demeanor, or his pet was able to persuade him. Now that will require some investigation.

Harry is relaxed and pliant in Red’s arms but his mind is intent on the problem. Or maybe not, it’s hard to tell with Harry. 

Usually Red’s the smartest person in the room. Sure someone else might know more about a particular subject. Red’s not going to deny someone their expertise but Red’s always been able to use his brain to keep one step ahead everyone else. Except Harry, Harry’s more than Red’s equal when it comes to out-thinking people. Over the years Red’s gotten the better of Harry a scant handful of times. Each time he’s had to make about twice as much effort as he would have with anyone else and luck has still played more of role than Red would like. Red has never denied how much of a turn-on he finds it. 

“When do you need it?” Harry asks him.

“Our plane leaves at midnight.” Red offers. It won’t take Harry a tenth the time but no sense in rushing things.

“And then, we’ll be even.” Harry states.

“No,” Red smiles. “I’ll owe you one.”

“I’ll be sure to collect.” Harry scoffs.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Red presses a kiss to Harry’s temple. He can feel Harry shiver slightly at his touch. “I should have built you that nest.” Red confesses softly. He can feel Harry stir slightly, puzzled by his words. “Found some sheltered nook and settled you there.” He can imagine it, a lovely house somewhere warm. Harry waiting for his visits, sleeping in his bed. It’s a pretty dream.

“Not a nest, a gilded cage, I would have hated that.” Harry tells him gently. “And hated you too.”

“But, you would have been safe.” Red allows some of the anger he feels to leak into his voice. Harry could have died in the explosion, that sweet fragile body broken forever. Red intends to make sure some someone is going to regret bombing the ferry.

“You wouldn’t have been able to keep me there.” Harry sounds amused and Red can’t help but chuckle. If anyone could escape him, Harry would be the one.

“Oh Harry, you know I love a challenge.” He kisses the other man deeply. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Not if I see you first.” But Harry is smiling. “Take care, Red.”

“Take care of yourself, sweet bird.” One last kiss and Red reluctantly draws away. He crosses the room to Donald. He nods to the younger man, picks up the leash and leads the man out of the room.

Agent Reseller is silent as they cross the hall to the room directly opposite. Red closes the door and drops the leash. The room is a mirror to the Blue Room, only the color scheme is different, a warm dark red instead of a cool blue.

“You must have questions, Donald.” Red turns to the agent.

“You’d really answer any of them?” Don seems amused by the idea. 

“Touche.” Red shakes his head. “Suffice it to say I trust Harry. We’ll have the information we need before we get on the plane.”

“That leaves us more than five hours to kill.” Donald regards him thoughtfully. 

Red carefully reaches over and unclips the leash from the collar around Donalds neck. He sets it carefully to one side before reaching for the collar.

Donald catches Red’s hands, holding them away from his neck.

“Please, leave it on.” He asks before leaning down and kissing Red.


	3. In The Beginning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese reacts to the meeting and Harold begins to confess his history with Reddington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is turning out a lot longer than I expected. Also, for the record, both Mr. Reese and I already know that lemmings aren't really suicidal.

As soon as the door closes, Reese is up and moving. The lock is crap. Useful if all you want to do is delay someone from coming inside for a minute or so. It wouldn’t stop a determined preschooler but John feels slightly better when he turns the latch. He leans against the door trying to calm his panic.

Finch is still standing in the middle of the room, staring at John, confused and slightly alarmed by the former agent’s actions. John suppresses the urge to spank him. John can’t believe what just happened.

“Mr. Reese?” Finch’s voice is soft, nervous. “John, are you alright?”

It just takes a few steps and John is directly in front of Finch, staring wild eyed at the other man.

“John?” Finch squeaks and starts. John realizes he’s stark naked, erect and holding an M1911. Fucking adrenaline, because, despite the location, the last thing John wants to do is have sex. Although that does remind him.

“You were screwing Raymond fucking Reddington.” John rasps out. Harold blinks up at him. 

When he was still with the CIA, John’s was involved with five different sorties against Reddington’s organization. Four went completely and utterly FUBAR. The fifth time it turned out that the intel was wrong and nobody netted had anything to do with any of Reddington’s people but at least no one died.

“Mr. Reese! John please.” John realizes he is gripping Finch’s wrist hard enough to bruise. John stares down at Harold, and then his mouth is covering the other man’s.

For a long horrible moment, Harold just stands there, not resisting but not responding. Then Harold’s mouth opens. His free hand comes up to cup John’s cheek. How long has Harold wanted this? How long has John?

John gasps. Without quite knowing how, he is on his knees, his arms tight around Harold’s waist and his face buried in Harold’s belly. Finch’s hands are gentle on John’s shoulders, in his hair.

“Oh, John.” Harold breathes.

“I need to know.” John rasps, his voice muffled by Finch’s vest.. 

“Of course.” Harold promises. “Just, not here.”

Which makes a lot of sense. Harold helps him put the collar and leash back on and gathers up the gun and Bear. They make their way downstairs past rooms filled with happy revelers. John dresses and they leave.

John’s paranoia kicks in as soon as they’re outside. They take a taxi to Grand Central, then the M4 bus to Penn Station, the A train to the Port Authority where Harold’s driver picks them up in a town car and drives them to the park. A short walk and another taxi ride get them to the library.

Harold has been mostly silent, allowing John to steer him from vehicle to vehicle without protest. 

“I should get the information.” He now tells John with a little wave at his workstation.

“How long will it take you?” John asks. The sooner it is done, the better.

“Not more than an hour, I should think.” Finch tells him.

Pathetically grateful for the reprieve, John leaves Harold to it and puts some of his own plans in motion. He calls Shaw who agrees to take Bear for the night. He makes another couple of phone calls and then a quick check to the building’s security system.

Harold hands him a small flash drive less than fifty minutes later.

“Okay, Lionel will be here in a few minutes. I’ve arranged to get it to Reddington at the airport. He’ll bring it over there and drop it off with my courier.” John tells him.

Fusco accepts the drive, assures John he knows what he needs to do and drives off.

John finds Harold sitting on the battered sofa with a cup of tea. The older man watches silently as John settles himself on one of the old wooden chairs.

“I need to know.” John reminds Harold softly.

“I created Mr. Harrier when I was in college.” Harold begins. “I needed money and I was feeling angry, frustrated and rebellious. If someone needed information they couldn’t acquire through legal means, Mr. Harrier would be very happy to provide to them for a price. Even after I finished school and moved to New York, I continued. A client sponsored my membership to the Thorne Club.”

“More frustration and rebellion?” John asks.

“Yes, although it is splendid place to do business. No one pays attention if you sequester yourself in a private room with someone or several someones even.” Harold smiles wryly. 

“You met Reddington there?” John guesses.

“Yes,” Harold nods. “I heard a rumor that another member had been asking about me and my information gathering abilities so I hacked into his membership file. There was a copy of a photo ID and it didn’t take much for me to figure out who Mr. Rose really was.” 

“I want…” Harold hesitates a moment, glancing over at John. “You should understand something, Mr. Reese,” He says finally. “I knew exactly who Red was. I researched him thoroughly and I still decided to meet him. He didn’t have the reputation he does now, but what I found out was bad enough”

When John doesn’t say anything, Finch continues. “Well, I hadn’t planned on sleeping with Red and I doubt he intended to seduce me either but he can be very charming and I think I impressed him.” Harold shrugs. “More rebellion I suppose. Although I did honestly think it would be a one time thing.”

John privately reflects that Harold has the self preservation instinct of a lemming. 

“It didn’t sound like a one time thing.” He says.

“No.” Harold admits. “Five weeks later I was at the club and in walks Red. He spotted me and walked over and asked me if I’d like to go find a private room with him and I said yes. A few weeks later the same thing happened. I didn’t think about it much. If we both happened to be at the Thorne Club, we’d have sex. But, there were several times I was there and he wasn’t.and I suppose the same was true for him too.”

“How many times?” 

“Nine, no ten times over the course of two years. One other time he had some business with Mr. Harrier but mostly it was just sex.”

“What changed?” John asks because he knows something did.

“I ran into him outside the club.”


	4. Interlude - The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Mr. Rose first met Mr. Harrier

Raymond Rose moves easily through the public rooms of the Thorne Club, pausing in the doorway to observe the orgy taking place in the middle of the room. No one pays particular attention to him, they are all intent on watching the writhing mass of bodies. His voyeurism causes no comment. A dozen other members and guests are doing the same thing.

Of course, he’s not really watching. He has no problem with any of it but he personally doesn’t find such displays enticing. Besides he has more important business today.

Across the room another man is watching the orgy. He’s younger than expected, maybe twenty-five at the most. He’s not dressed like a young man though. Rose admires the perfectly tailored suit in a rich navy wool that complements the other man’s creamy skin and bright blue eyes. The vest is a matching plaid in shades of navy, brown and gold. The tie is a soft gold silk with a matching pocket square. Everything about his quarry screams old money.

As if sensing Rose’s interest, the other man glances up and meets Rose’s eye across the room. His expression is placid but Rose is sure the other man is just a bored by the display as he is. Well, at least he won’t have to deal with any irritation at being pulled away..

Mr. Rose slowly makes his way around the room until he standing beside the other man. He waits patiently until there is a pause in the action.

“Mr. Harrier?” He keeps his voice low, confiding. The other man turns to look at him, his expression politely inquiring. “Please excuse the interruption, but I was hoping you might spare me a minute or two to discuss some business.”

The other man considers for a moment and then nods. He moves towards the door and Rose follows. It’s quieter out in the hall but people are still wandering about.

“Should I see if a private room is available?” Mr. Harrier asks politely. “Or do you have one reserved, Mr….?”

His accent is blandly indistinctive. Rose’s not sure if it’s trained or natural, probably a bit of both, interesting.

“Mr. Rose,” He gives the alias he used when he joined the club. “I have the blue room reserved if that is acceptable.’

Mr. Harrier nods again and follows him upstairs to the private rooms on the second floor. He allows Rose to usher him in and watches placidly as the door is closed and locked behind them.

“Please sit down, Mr. Harrier.” Normally there is only one chair in these rooms but the staff had been happy to accommodate Mr. Rose’s request that a second to be brought in. The room is furnished for pleasure, not business, and while the other man is attractive enough, Rose isn’t sure if he wants to start something. They settle in the leather club chairs and regard each other.

Harrier waits patiently without fidgeting for Rose to speak. His expression serene. Rose is impressed. Not many people could endure this sort of silent scrutiny without betraying some nervousness.

“Mr. Harrier, I’m told you have the unique ability to ferret out information that no one else can find.” Rose says finally. “And that you occasionally are willing to do this for others for a fee.”

“Occasionally,” The man nods. “Please correct me if I’m wrong but is this about the FBI raid that broke up your diamond smuggling operation, Mr. Rose, or would you prefer I call you Mr. Reddington?”

It takes all of Red’s considerable control to keep his expression unaffected. He doesn’t know if he’s feeling delighted or enraged by the other man’s accume. A bit of both he suspects.

“Why don’t you call me Red.” He says to see how the other man will react. Harrier’s expression is calm, businesslike even.

“If you prefer.” Harrier answers. “You suspect someone in your organization betrayed you to the FBI but you’ve been unable to discover who.”

Red can’t help but be impressed. “You’re correct on all counts, Mr. Harrier. Though I am curious how you know this?”

“Finding things out is my business, Mr. Reddington.” Harrier tells him before correcting himself. “Red, when I heard you were asking about me, I assumed it might have something to do with the recent raid. While it is not impossible the FBI got lucky the odds do make that more unlikely than not. It is much more likely that someone informed the FBI and considering how close they came to capturing you, it has to have been someone fairly high up in your organization.”

“And how much will you charge to find out who it was?” Red asks.

“You recently acquired a first edition of Leaves of Grass.” Harrier suggests.

Red considers the offer. The book is worth quite a bit more than he hoped to pay for the information, but he had gotten it from the thief who’d stolen it for a fraction of what it was worth. How Harrier knew he had it, is another question. Really, the man is proving to be even more intriguing than Red thought possible.

“Agreed.” He says finally, shaking Harrier’s hand. Impulsively he brings the other man’s hand up to his lips, turning it over and pressing a kiss to the palm. Harrier’s face betrays a flicker of confusion for a bare second before he smiles at Red..

“Why, Mr. Reddington.” He sounds quite pleased, so Red stands and pulls Harrier up out of the chair.

“I thought I told you to call me Red.” He asks before claiming the other man’s lips. Harrier groans and wraps his arms around Red’s neck, returning Red’s kiss with enthusiasm.

While Red hadn’t planned on seducing the other man, he’s always been adaptable. Besides he finds the other man irresistible. Not many people get the better of Red Reddington and he wants to know this one much better. It doesn’t hurt that they’re already in the perfect room.

They are kissing and pulling off each others’ clothing as they stumble across the room until they fall onto the bed.

“I want to fuck you.” Red whispers between kisses.

“That sounds acceptable.” Harrier smiles as Red pins his arms above his head.

 

 ************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

“You should have told me you were a virgin.”

Harrier moves so he can rest his chin on Red’s chest and thoughtfully regards the other man.

“I didn’t expect you to be a romantic.” He says finally.

“Maybe I just want to make sure my lover enjoys himself.” Red runs gentle fingers through the rumpled dark hair. Harrier seems content to stay curled around Red in the messy bed.

“I did enjoy myself.” Harrier smiles at him. “I’m glad you wanted me,” He confides softly. “I was trying to think of some way to seduce you.”

“You were doing just fine without trying.” Red tells him. “What should I call you?”

“Roger Harold Harrier.”

“That’s not your real name.” Red tells him. Harrier doesn’t bother to protest.

“No, it’s not.” He admits thoughtfully. “Why don’t you call me Harold” He suggests.

“Harold, hmmm?” Red runs his hand down the bare back until it rests on the gentle swell of the other man’s ass. “I think I’ll call you Harry.”

“I thought you wanted my real name?” But, Harry is smiling at Red.

“Is Harold real?”

“It’s more real than any other name I might give you.” The dark haired man confesses. “It’s the only real part of me I ever share with anyone, anymore.”

“You don’t think I can find out your real name?” Red teases.

“Mmm, I’m sure you can.” Harry presses a kiss to Red’s chest. “I just don’t think you’re inclined to waste money and resources on a whim.”

“But you’re such a sweet whim.” Red rests his hand on the other man’s cheek. “When did you think you’ll be able to get me my information?” He asks.

“I left the packet downstairs with the receptionist.” Harry tells him absently while nuzzling Red’s hand. “You can pick it up from her when you leave.”

Red isn’t distracted enough to miss the connotations of Harry’s words.

“You already know who it is.” He laughs delighted by the implications. Really, Harry’s turning out to be more than he ever dreamed. He pulls the other man up so he can claim his mouth in a kiss. “Oh Harry, what am I going to do with you?”

“I have a few ideas.” Harry offers and moves so he’s straddling Red’s body.


	5. Aiding and Abetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry helps Red escape the FBI

_It was one of those early spring days where the sunshine made everything feel warmer than it really is. Office workers were taking advantage of their lunch breaks to go outside and get a breath of fresh air and even Harold had felt the need to get out of the office._

_He gets a sandwich from the deli and sits on a bench in Mannahatta park to eat it. Everything is still mostly grey and bare but there are buds on the trees and small shots pushing their way through the soil. He even sees a few small songbird:, two different swallows, a junco and a robin fluttering about and pecking at the crumbs from his sandwich._

_Refreshed he heads back towards IFT, thinking about his tasks for the afternoon, when his paranoia suddenly kicks in. There are FBI Agents moving through the crowd scanning faces._

_He’s not the only person to pause and stare. He turns slowly, there are several police vans including a swat team van down Pearl Street. He begins walking again, affecting an attitude of nonchalance that he does not feel._

_Why are they here? Who are they looking for? Could they have finally tracked him down? No, he would have known if there was a chance of that. Besides, all this for one hacker?_

_He’s never sure what draws his eye to the man walking a little ahead of him. Male, slightly taller than Harold, moving briskly but not unusually so, dressed in a neat dark suit. There is no way Harold could recognize him from the back but he is sure it’s Red._

_Harold knows he should do nothing. He should walk back to IFT and leave Red to be captured or escape as best he can. Only a fool would put himself at risk for a casual hook-up. He speeds up slightly drawing abreast of the other man. Red’s expression barely changes when he notices Harold. Still, when Harold moves towards one of the office buildings Red casually follows._

_Without a word he follows Harold inside, through the lobby to the bank of elevators. With dozens of other workers they enter the car. People get out on the fifth floor, the seventh, the fourteenth and the sixteenth. When they get to the nineteenth, Harold and Red follow a group of auditors discussing new IRS regulations until they turn down the corridor towards their office._

_Harold moves swiftly down the empty hall to the emergency stairs. The key punch lock at the door that overrides the alarm slows Harold down for only a few seconds. Red follows him down the staircase without hesitation._

_“Harry…?” He asks as they head past the ground floor to the basement._

_“There’s an underground tunnel that connects this building to the next one.” Harold explains as they exit the stairwell to the basement. He finds the control panel and sets off the fire alarm. “That will make it look like the alarm was pulled on the twenty-eighth floor.” Harold explains. “If the FBI saw you come inside, they’ll think they lost you amid all the other people evacuating the building .”_

_Harold pulls out his phone and calls his driver as they hurry down the tunnel._

_“Mr. Johnstone, could you pick me up at the entrance to the parking garage of the Rockefeller Group? Ten minutes? That would be perfect, thank you.”_

_They exit the tunnel and climb the cement stairs to the to the entrance to the parking garage. A sleek back town car pulls up just as they exit the building. Without pause, Harold opens the door and Red slides in. Harold follows pulling the door shut._

_“Good afternoon, Mr. Johnstone.” Harold greets his drive calmly. “The Chase Bank at Fulton and Broadway, please.”_

_“Good afternoon, sir. There’s some kind of police cordon so it may take longer than usual.” The driver answers._

_“Oh dear, how awkward.” Harold manages to sound mildly annoyed. “Perhaps you could take us to IFT instead. We can have the meeting by telephone conference rather than being late.”_

_“Yes sir.”_

_Red is studying Harold, looking almost amused. However, he doesn’t say anything. The car pulls into the parking garage under the IFT building and Mr. Johnstone lets them out._

_Red follows Harold to the elevators. Harold ignores the regular elevators and inserts a key in the panel for a private executive elevator. Once inside he presses the button to take them to the top floor. He leads Red down a hall, in one door of an empty conference room and out the other. They go down another corridor before Harold opens the door and ushers Red into Nathan’s office._

“Ingram knew about Reddington?” Reese asks.

“He knew about Redmond Carmichael, which was the name Red gave him. Harold shrugs. He suspects John wouldn’t want to know what really happened.

_Harold is relieved to see that Nathan isn’t back from his lunch meeting yet. No one should bother them until Nathan gets back. He can use Nathan’s computer to…_

_Which is when Red presses him back against the door and kisses him ardently._

_“Harry, Harry, Harry,” Red chants between kisses. “Is this your office?”_

_“No.” Harold moans, wrapping his arms around Red and pulling him closer._

_“Will the owner mind if I fuck you on his desk?” Red is toying with Harold’s tie._

_Harold suspects that Nathan might mind, after all he personally would mind if anyone messed up his desk. However, right at this moment, he doesn’t give a damn. He makes some sort of noise that Red takes for permission._

_Anyway, he pushs Harold over to the desk and boosts him up to sit on the top. Harold wraps his arms and legs around Red and kisses him frantically. Relief is apparently an aphrodisiac._

_Red’s hands are all over his body: loosening his tie, unbuttoning his vest and shirt and pulling up his undershirt to expose Harold’s chest to the cool air of the office. Harold gives a little cry when Red pushes him down so he sprawled across the desk._

_Feeling dazed, Harold watches as Red unbuckles his belt and unbutton his fly. With a wicked grin, Red pushes aside the fabric of Harold’s boxers, exposing his erection to view._

_“God, you look good enough to eat.” Red moans, suiting his actions to his words._

_Harold whimpers as his cock is engulfed in that wonderful wet heat. They’ve done this before, but never like this; never half dressed, never someplace where anyone who might disapprove could walk in, never after being in danger._

_Red isn’t trying to tease Harold. He’s not trying to draw this out. His mouth is unrelenting, insistent. Harold’s not going to last long and neither of them care. Harold stuffs his fist in his mouth to muffle his cry when he comes._

_Red stands up, bending over Harold so they can kiss. Harold tastes himself, salty and bitter, in Red’s mouth. Then Red’s hands are pulling him up off the desk, turning him around, pulling his pants down, bending him over the desk._

_“Squeeze your legs together.” Red orders, his voice urgent. Harold hears Red unzip his fly and then something hot and hard is rubbing between Harold’s thighs. It feels amazingly good. If Harold hadn’t just come, he suspects this would be enough to get him hard. Judging from the noises Red is making, it feels just as good on his end._

_Bracing himself on the desk, Harold starts to move, meeting Red’s thrusts. Red groans his approval and digs his fingers into the flesh of Harold’s hips._

_Red doesn’t last any longer than Harold had. With a triumphant laugh, Red comes splattering his come over Harold’s legs._

_Which of course was the cue for Nathan to walk in. Years later and Harold still can’t help but smile at the memory. Anyone else would have been shocked or annoyed walking in on something like that. Nathan had shut the door behind him and crossed his arms._

_“Harold, you’re supposed to put a sock on the doorknob.” His friend hadn’t been able to suppress his grin. Nathan’s sense of humor has always been a bit juvenile._

_It had been more than a bit awkward but at least Nathan put down any slips they might have made as embarrassment. He’d gotten some damp towels to clean them and watched as they attempted to straighten out their clothes._

_“Aren’t you going to introduce us, Harold?” He’d asked, still grinning._

“Anyhow, Red can be charming and Nathan was willing to be charmed.” Harold adds.

He still wonders sometimes. Nathan was normally very astute when it came to being charmed. Had Red really managed to fool him? Or, had Nathan suppressed his doubts for Harold’s sake?

“So, Nathan was perfectly happy to waste some time teasing us. He told Red all sorts of embarrassing stories about me while trying to make sure Red wasn’t some sort of golddigger who was after my money.” Finch tells Reese. "While they were talking, I used Nathan’s computer to hack into the FBI and create a false report that Reddington had been spotted at the Dunkin Donuts in the Newark Airport. By the time Nathan told me to take the rest of the day off the police and the FBI had all but given up. We managed to make it to the Marriott without too much difficulty. I arranged to have different colored suits couriered over and his people picked him up the next morning with no problems.”

“So, aiding and abetting changed your relationship?” John knows he shouldn’t be surprised. Look at what Finch does for him, but helping Reddington escape like that?

“It was more that Red now knew about Harold Wren and IFT.” Finch makes his ‘you are annoying me, Mr. Reese’ face. “I realized this when a dozen red roses were delivered to my desk the next afternoon.”

Reese considers Harold’s little cubicle at IFT. “That must have caused some curiosity.”

“Yes.” Finch sniffs. John hides his smile. Finch was still annoyed at Reddington after all these years for those roses.

“With the roses was a note in cypher that took me almost three minutes to decode.” Harold continues. “After thanking me yet again it said that Red was planning on being back in town next Tuesday and why didn’t I meet him at the club so he could thank me in person.”

Now John understands.

“He knew how to get in touch with you.” He says slowly. “It was no longer a case of you both happening to show up at the same time. He could arrange to meet you whenever he wanted.”

Harold nods.

“It was still somewhat random.” He tells John. “Red wasn’t in town that often but we did see each other more frequently, once a month or so. He also started suggesting we meet places other than the club. He had to be discreet but a good meal at a nice restaurant, a quiet drink at a bar or a rendezvous at a hotel rather than the Thorne Club?” Finch shrugs. “Then we started meeting outside of New York.”


	6. Tuesday night at the Thorne Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Red send a note to Harold suggesting they meet at the Thorne Club on Tuesday Night, Harold decides to surprise his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some consensual kink - mostly bondage and orgasm denial - in this chapter.

Raymond Reddington cannot suppress his grin when the receptionist at the Thorne Club informs him that Mr. Harrier is waiting for him upstairs in the Blue Room.  Teasing Harry with the bouquet had been a calculated risk that seems to have paid off.

He all but skips up the stairs.  His first surprise is the attendant waiting patiently outside the door of the Blue Room.  

“Mr. Rose?” The young man wearing black leather boots and a rather painful looking titanium ‘gates of hell’ checks politely.  At Red’s nod, he opens the door and waits for Red to enter.  

Red wonders what’s going on.  The club attendants didn’t hang about the private rooms unless a member requested their help with a special scene or equipment.  What could Harry be up to?

“Thank you,” He nods politely as he walks through the door.

“Have a good evening, sir.”  The young man tells him, shutting the door behind Reddington. Why would Harry have an attendant wait outside until Red got there?

The lights in the room are all dimmed except for the sconces over the bed.  Harry is waiting for him, naked and smiling.  His creamy skin contrasting with the dark blue satin sheets.  There are splashes of red too.  Rose petals, Red realizes as he moves closer, scattered over the bed and across Harry’s nude body.  As he moves closer Red realizes that Harry’s wrists are bound to the headboard with leather restraints.  

Red is grinning from ear to ear.  Without pause, he crawls onto the bed, covering Harry’s face with kisses.

“I take it you like me like this?”  Harry smiles between kisses.  He seems to be enjoying the contrast between Red’s clothed and his own naked body.  He is shifting, moving as much as he can, trying to rub himself against Red.

“The wren, the wren, the king of all birds.”  Red chants.  Harry laughs softly.

“I should have expected that.”  Harry gasps as Red gently bites down on the soft skin of his neck.  “You just can’t resist teasing me.”

“Oh, my sweet little bird.”  Red kneels up so he can shrug out of his suit jacket, tossing it to one side. “I’ve just started teasing you.”

 

* * *

  

Red grins as Harold whimpers helplessly beneath him.  He’d been tormenting the other man for hours now.  Kissing, licking, sucking and fucking that sweet body, keeping Harry on the edge but not letting him come.  It takes all his considerable will to withdraw from that tight perfect heat, hold back his own orgasm.  Nothing would be sweeter than finding his own completion in his lover’s body but not quite yet.

Harry whines and writhes helplessly as Red licks up the inside of his thigh from knee to hip. Red gently blows air along the same path, causing Harold to shiver and arch up.

“Please, please, please,”  Harry keens helplessly.  

Could anything be more perfect?  Could anyone be more perfect?

Red thinks about this as nips and kisses random bits of flesh.  His prolonged teasing had turned every inch of Harry’s body into one single erogenous zone.  

He had no plans to collect Harry, to collect anyone really.  A friendly fuck was one thing, a casual affair was one thing and a business relationship with a carnal bonus was one thing; so why are his thoughts turning to something else, something permanent?

He sucks at the soft crease where Harold’s leg meet his torso, his fingers barely brushing over the hair on Harold’s groin.

Harry hadn’t expressed any interest in changing their relationship.  He seemed perfectly content with his life here in New York and his erratic encounters with Red.  Hell, for all he knows he’s one of dozens of lovers in Harry’s life.  He is pretty sure he’s not the only person who’s hiring Harry to gather info for him.

“Red, Red, Red!’  Harry is keening helplessly.

“What’s the matter, sweet bird?  What do you want?  You need to tell me, Harry?”  Red gently rubs Harold’s arms, checking to make sure the lambswool lined cuffs aren’t abrading Harry’s wrists.

“Please, Red.  I need to come.  Please, please fuck me.”  Harry begs.  “Please, Red.”

“You only had to ask, Harry.”  Red answers as if Harry hadn’t been begging him for an hour and a half and suits words to action, sliding home into Harry’s slick ass.  No more teasing, he angles himself to hit Harry’s prostate.

Harry screams when Red takes him in hand, coming a the merest touch of Red’s hand.  His ass clamps down on Red’s dick and Red can feel himself coming.

Everything greys out for a long minute of overwhelming pleasure.  Red comes to himself kissing a dazed lover.

His fingers are stiff and clumsy as he unbuckles the restraints  around Harry’s wrists.  The skin is a little red but not too bad.  Harry groans when Red rubs his arms getting the circulation going.  

They manage to roll off the bed and stumble into the ensuite bathroom.  Harry clings to him sweetly in the shower as Red washes them off.  The soaker tub is full when they emerge and they fit themselves in.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, little bird.”  Red doesn’t mind Harry’s head leaning back on his shoulder but they really can’t sleep here.

“Mmm, I wish we didn’t have to get dressed.”  Harry confesses.

“Next time we can go to a hotel.”  Red promises.  A suite maybe, one bed to wreck and one bed to sleep in, he’ll have to remember that.


End file.
